Wet and Wild
by Phantasizer
Summary: I run into Rainbow Dash in the locker room and things get very interesting. Rated MA for content. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Wet and Wild**

The hiss of steam was all I heard as I sat there on the bench. My muscles ached after today's workout, but it was well worth it. After lifting weights all day, I just needed somewhere to relax. I heard the door to the steam bath slide open. Somepony else looking for a break, I guess?

"Hello?" a female voice called out. "Is anyone else in here?"

Huh? A girl wasn't supposed to be in the colts' steam bath! What the hell was she doing in this locker room?

"You're...uh...you're in the wrong locker room, lady!" I called out as I tried to cover myself.

"Oh, the fillies locker room is closed for maintenance. Something about putting in new lockers. They just told me to come in here for now. Mind if I join you?"

I almost said no, but I shrugged it off. What's the worst that could happen? I'd get a good look at what I hoped was a pretty girl.

As she sauntered through the steam, my stomach clenched into a knot. The rainbow mane and tail were unmistakable, but once she sat down next to me I knew. What were the odds that I would share a steam bath with the best flyer in all of Equestria?

"Hey!" she said with a smile. "I'm Rainbow Dash!"

"Stinger."

"I see you're cutie mark's a fist. What do you do?"

"Wrestling, mostly. I like to fix stuff in my spare time."

She looked a little confused. "Oh, that's neat. Did ya have a good workout?"

"Fine," I replied. "Lifted a few hundreds before moving to the two-hundred dumbell. Figured a steam bath would be worth it. Yourself?"

"Great! I did a few laps around Ponyville then I..."

Her words trailed off as I lost myself in thought. Talking about weights? What kinda stupid subject is that? I'd had a crush on Dash since grade school, then Lady Luck smiles kindly enough on me to place her in the same steam bath? The words escaped my mouth before I knew I'd said them.

"Fuck me." I hadn't realized she'd stopped talking. The look on her face was one of complete surprise.

"Huh?" She cocked her head as she kept talking. "Did you just ask me to fuck you?"

I gave her a very nervous and hopefully disarming smile. "It just sorta slipped out. Thinking out loud, that's all."

_You're such an idiot!_ _Fillies flock to you and your girlfriend absolutely adores you, but the one you want is the only one you have trouble talking to? Dumbass!_

She gave me a very sly grin as she slid beside me. A chill through spine as her thigh contacted mine. She brought her nose right up to mine before she spoke.

"Aww...that sounded like it'd be fun. I just broke up with my cheating asshole of a boyfriend and, well, now I kinda miss him."

"That's too bad," I said as leaned away from her.

She ran her hand along my calf. My legs began tingling as she approached my crotch.

"I've been in need in a bit of 'relief' these past few nights," she said as her eyes fell to my groin. "And from the look of things, you could too."

I inhaled through gritted teeth as her fingers wrapped around my shaft. Her grip was incredibly firm. Shudders rippled through my legs as she slowly began rubbing. This felt so wrong, and yet oh so right. I hoped to Celestia that Vanilla Sundae didn't find out.

"So, you got a girlfriend of your own, Stinger?" she said, still working my dick with her hand. I found it incredibly hard to answer.

"No, I d-don't. Haven't found the right one, yet."

Rainbow Dash grinned at me as she kept rubbing. "Maybe I can fix that."

She let go of my crotch and stood up, motioning for me to do the same. As I stood she dropped to her knees and flipped her rainbow-striped mane back.

"I used to do this to my boyfriend all the time. Ready?"

Before I could answer, she slipped my cock in her mouth and rubbed at the tip with her tongue. Her head bobbed back and forth as she blew me hard. I felt the head contact the back of her throat and I couldn't take it anymore. I gently gripped her head in my hands and slowly began thrusting.

Her eyes were shut but her expression told me she was loving it. My hips started gyrating faster and faster as her tongue wrapped tighter and tighter around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her hand slide down to her pussy and she began rubbing herself furiously. This was probably the best workout I'd ever had.

A tingling sensation shot up my legs and into my groin. I slammed my rod hilt-deep into her mouth and held it there as I ejaculated into her throat. There was a loud _gulp_ and she pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva and cum from her soft blue lips to my head.

"Damn, that was good!" she exclaimed. "You ready for round two?"

I was weary from my second workout, but I could care less. How the hell could I say no the mare of my dreams? She pumped her fist as I gave her a nod.

Gently, Rainbow Dash sat me down on the bench and slid her legs around my waist. I pressed my back against the tile wall of the steam bath as she held my cock upright.

"Get ready for the ride of your life."

I had stop myself from groaning as she slid her tight pussy onto my penis. Her muscular legs locked around me waist as she grabbed my shoulders and began bouncing up and down. After maybe five minutes, she suddenly stopped.

"This ain't workin' for me. Let's try something else, eh?"

She quickly dismounted and got on all fours on the bench, exposing her ass to me.

"Come on, put it in! I don't have all day!"

I stood on my knees and slid myself into her pussy. Her whole body quaked as I bottomed out in her.

"Aww...fffff...yeah...now fuck me. Fuck me hard! Come on!"

I placed my hands over her cutie marks as I began humping her hard. The fleshy slap of each thrust echoed off the tile coating, making everything louder. And far more exciting.

"Oooohhh, yeah! Keep going! Harder! Is that all you've got? My last guy made me come in ten seconds flat!"

I increased my pounding speed and kept going until my legs began to ache. That same tingling surged up my legs as I felt my second orgasm approaching.

"Dash, I'm gonna come!"

"No! Just a little more! A little more...oooooaaaaaaah!"

I clenched my teeth, desperately trying to hold it in. As soon as I felt her release, I let myself go. Cum dribbled out of her tight little pussy as I pulled myself free. She immediately spun around and began sucking at my wet cock.

"Mmm...you taste good, but so do I."

I almost stopped her, but I dismissed that thought immediately. Why refuse such a perfect gift? I sat back and ran my fingers through her rainbow mane until she had licked me completely clean. She gently pushed me over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I just love fun things, don't you?"

"Yeah," I huffed. "I love you too."

She giggled as she placed her head on my chest. "If you ever need to ease some tension, just let me know."

"Oh, I'm sure you and I will be doing this a lot more often."

I let Vanilla Sundae go the next morning. She was a bitch anyway.


End file.
